


Inside the Fox Den

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Firearm play, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: What will Foxx do with you now that you have failed to help Ash get  away?**Fair Warning: Foxx having his way with the reader. Step inside if you're curious, but if you dislike this character don't even try to read it.**
Relationships: Eduardo L. Fox/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Inside the Fox Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel_Roze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/gifts).



> *PSA* 
> 
> Firearms are to be taken seriously ALWAYS. They are considered loaded even when you know they aren't. Don't be careless with firearms please. 
> 
> *END PSA*

It was about 10 at night when you get a call from Ash. This was a rather surprising call since it’s been quite a while since you both had talked. You could tell over the phone that he had something heavy weighing his mind so you agree to meet with him at Katz’s Delicatessen after you hung up. You get there, and Ash was already sitting at a table waiting for you. He gives you a welcoming hug, and you both sit down to grab a bite and talk.

You say in excitement, “Hey, Wildcat, long time no see.”

“I know it’s been a while. Sorry I called you at this time; I know you got work soon, but it’s important.”

“No worries, Ash. You always had my back, and it’s time I got yours. Besides, I quit my job a few nights ago”, you and Ash share a chuckle, “Now, what’s the 4-1-1?”

Ash whispers to you, “You still turn tricks?”

“Maybe? Who is he?”, you ask.

Ash takes a printout photo out of his jacket pocket, and gives it to you, “He’s a bit older than what you’re used to.”

“He’s quite the looker though...one of Dino’s?”

“Yeah. I need you to distract him while I make my next move.”

You give Ash a devilish smile, “Distract him, huh? No problem.”

“I’m gonna warn you now though...he’s not your average john, y’know?”

“What? He likes whips n’ chains?”

“Worse….Just be careful around him.”

“How can he be any worse than the others you gave me?

Ash gets frustrated, and makes his voice more audible, “Just trust me on this one, alright?” Ash notices the loudness in his voice, and speaks on a whisper level again, “This guy...If he finds out about you, and takes you out I’ll never forgive myself. I’ve seen what he does to people, and it’s not pretty.”

You sit back in your chair looking at Ash’s body language, “Fuck. What did you do to have this guy on you, huh? He sounds like a fuckin’ nightmare.”

“I can’t give details right now. The shit I’m in is pretty bad”, Ash’s hands fidget with nearby napkins, ketchup packets, and anything he could get his hands on.

“I’ve never seen you this jittery before. Even when you drink coffee you’re not this jittery. Look, I’ll help you, alright? Don’t worry too much. This guy sounds like a complete psycho, but they all have their weak spots...and if you think I can distract him then he has one helluva weak spot. We’ll give this a shot.”

Ash gives you a sigh of relief and says, “You’re a fuckin’ lifesaver. I’ll get back with you tomorrow night with more info.”

“Ok. See ya, mañana!”

Ash pays for your tab, and walks out of the diner into the busy streets of Lower Manhattan. You sit alone finishing your dinner, and psyching yourself up for tomorrow night. You continue to look at the photo wondering how to approach this guy. If Ash says he’s dangerous that means he’s much worse than Dino or even your previous pimps you’ve worked for. You take a deep breath to contemplate the thoughts of survival measures you have used over the years. This “client” will be one you will never forget.

* * *

 **INSIDE** **THE** **FOX** **DEN**

* * *

The next night, you were on the run with Ash and his crew as well as some other crews you had no clue who they were. You trip and fall getting caught by the mercenaries that were chasing you. They bind, gag, and blindfold you as they put you in a truck where you are sent away to an unmarked location. They shove you out of the truck, place you a cold room, and have you sit in a chair. You could hear the others that were caught from far away as they were silenced with sounds of gun shots. You wondered if you were next on the firing squad until you hear a group of people walk into your room. All of the steps sounded the same except one that carried a steady stride and from how heavy the steps sounded this person was wearing military boots.

The mysterious person takes you by the chin and says with his bass voice, “Who is she?”

One of the men replies, “She was with the target trying to get away. Her and the others. Shall we interrogate this one, too, Colonel Foxx?”

“I think I can handle this one”, Foxx removes the gag from your mouth and tells you, “You’re very pretty. I would hate to tear apart such a beautiful girl like you. I’m going to give you 2 choices: Tell me where Ash was running off to and you can leave here without a scratch...or, if you prove to be useless to me I will have no choice but you kill you where you stand.” You hear him taking a gun out, cocking it loaded, and then forces your mouth open with the gun’s barrel.

“Choose wisely.”

This must be the guy Ash was warning you about. He sure as hell fits the part. You had to think quickly as to not get killed. You honestly had no idea of Ash’s next move so you would most certainly die even if you told the truth. You decided that maybe your feminine wiles could still work so you throw caution into the wind, and playfully caress the gun’s barrel with your tongue tasting its cold steel.

Foxx seeing you display such desperation let a little smirk cross his lips. He tells his men to leave the room, and they close the door behind them leaving you with the sadistic mad man.

“You’re eagerness is rather amusing, however...”, Foxx takes the gun from your mouth, and pistol whips you in the face making you hit the floor hard, “Do you want me to beat the truth out of you? Is that it?” Foxx lifts you up by your hair, and pins you against the wall watching you squirm and moan in pain.

You reply with blood in your mouth, “You can try, but you won’t get too far. So go ahead, hot shot.”

You manage to get your leg in between Foxx’s legs, and gently bend your knee into his aroused member. You keep grinding up against him making his dick get harder. He grabs your leg, and makes you spread wide for his viewing pleasure as he sees your panties under your skirt. From the looks of it he can also tell how aroused you were getting by the growing stain from your wet pussy.

“I see”, Foxx removes his finger from the trigger, presses the gun’s barrel against your clit, and slowly rubs it in circular motions to stimulate you even more, “I can attract more flies with honey than vinegar?”

His ears were ringing with your moans and heavy breathing which was making his temptation worse. You hear him throw the gun across the floor, and you felt the warmth of his fingers slide into your panties which made you shudder in pleasure. He pulls your hair tighter, and you release a small yelp that made Foxx chuckle. His fingers continue to glide across your wet clit in gentle circles ramping up the speed after a while. He could feel your pussy twitch as you were about to cum, but he stops just when you were ready to. He feeds you his fingers as you lick them clean, then you feel a hard slap across your face.

In a low voice he says, “I know you were sent as a diversion to distract me. Ash is a clever boy...but not that clever. Being caught on purpose so you could fuck me into oblivion while you let your little wildcat friend escape. Too bad his plan didn’t work. My men are en route nipping at his heels as we speak. This begs the question of what to do with you.”

“Look, if you’re gonna kill me then fuckin’ do it already!”

Foxx didn’t like the loudness in your voice so he tugs your hair even tighter making you wince...

“Oh, my little vixen, I’ll kill you in due time. Not before I have some fun with you first. Fucking a corpse is not as entertaining; believe me, I know from experience...”

You suddenly feel a sharp prick in your inner thigh. The drug Foxx had given you worked almost instantly as your whole body became over stimulated as if being on a roller-coaster while standing still. The only way for you to get rid of this feeling is to over-exhaust your body until it becomes numb to any sensation; Foxx was more than ready to take on such a task.

“This cocktail I made should keep you obedient for a while”, Foxx gets up close to you and takes off your blindfold, “By the end of tonight I will fuck you to death, you will beg me for mercy, and your screams will fall on deaf ears. Now, surrender yourself to me.”

Foxx kisses you passionately letting his domineering tongue intertwine with yours. The taste of blood from your lips sent him to his primal core as he emits low sounding growls with every breath he took. You couldn’t get enough of him as you both stick your tongues deep inside each other. Kissing him made the sensations worse, but you let it happen; this felt too good to stop now.

Eventually, Foxx stops kissing you, and drags you towards the center of the room with a handful of your hair in his clutches. You try to drag yourself along with him shuffling your legs in hopes that the intense pain from your scalp would lessen. He lets go of your hair, and you attempt to wiggle around to lie on your stomach but he stops you putting his clean military boot on your chest. The slight pressure he puts on you feels nice; it almost feels like a tight comforting hug. You close your eyes to enjoy the pressure of his boot only to be frightened by the thunderous clapping noise of his police baton hitting the ground near your ear.

Foxx asks with a bloody grin, “How do you feel, little vixen?”

You simply stare at him not knowing what to say; you can only feel everything that’s happening to you. A simple smile grows across your face as you start to lightly giggle.

“That good, huh? Fortunately, for you, we’re just getting started”, Foxx kneels down to your level to take off your skirt and panties, takes the baton and taps it gently against your wet pussy making the most erotic squishy sounds, “I can’t wait to see your body give out.”

Foxx can hear your moaning, and it told him how much your body is eager for what he had in store for you. You make an audible yell of passion as you feel the police baton enter you slowly feeling its rigid length slide inward and outward in a steady motion. Foxx’s low sinister chuckles send you in a different place in your mind where the world you knew fell away. As his tempo increased the noises you made got louder which pleased him. He gets into an intense rhythm where your hips were moving on their own wanting more. He senses what you want so to add to the pleasure he starts gliding his wet tongue all over your clit.

You let out an “Aw fuck!”, and immediately knew Foxx was smiling at you without even looking at him. Your bucking got worse feeling both the penetration and the clit stimulation. He keeps you steady with his unused hand to keep hitting your clit; eventually he feels you twitch, and he lets you have your first orgasm quivering out of ecstasy.

Your body goes limp, but that doesn’t stop Foxx from forcing you to turn over on your stomach with his foot as he kicks you in the process. He takes out his Bowie knife to free you from your bondage along with your bra and top letting your arms fall to your sides. After a few minutes of watching you naked and vulnerable he orders you to get on all fours while he removes his leather belt from his waist.

“Ok”, you say with an exhausted tone.

“You will refer to me as ‘Sir’ or ‘Colonel’, is that clear?”

Foxx takes a swing at your exposed backside with his belt, and you immediately feel the sting of the leather hitting your bare skin. Your eyes widen and your mouth agapes forgetting he was speaking to you and waiting for a response. He swats at you again wanting his confirmation of authority, but he still doesn’t receive satisfaction. You couldn’t scream from the immense pain given just now; all you could give was your tears that began to run down your face and little gasps of breath.

“You like being a bad girl?”

“A-ah…”

“Hm? Tell me.”

“I…I like b-being a bad girl, Colonel.”

“I know you do, my little vixen. I can tell by your wet, little cunt you like being bad”, he swats you again with the belt and you make the most satisfying squeal for him, “You like my belt, too, right?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“You like to be disciplined?”

> _*Swat*_

“Yes, Sir!”

“Tell me you’re a bad girl, little vixen.”

> *Swat*

“I’m a bad girl, Colonel!”

“Beg me to punish you, pet.”

“Colonel, please punish me! I’ve been a bad girl! Please, Sir!”

Foxx takes a deep breath as he starts to feel his arousal take over him. The dominance he craved is finally being acknowledged by every fiber of your being. Every bodily sense in Foxx is now being worshipped by you: the sight of your body’s exhaustion, the scent of your ever growing arousal between your legs, the taste and feel of your wet pussy, and finally…your lovely voice so full of masochistic abandon. All of it was his for the taking.

His belt swings back and forth on your backside with full speed as you take every impact shivering from the pain. You start to sob and scream, but your cries to stop the pain go unanswered. You let every bit of emotion out of you simply because it was the only thing you could do, and Foxx knew it, too. Deep down inside you wanted to see how far you could go; how much you could take. Eventually, your body couldn’t hold itself up any longer; your arms and legs give way and you fall to the floor. Foxx checks your body stimuli by penetrating you with 2 fingers, and notices, based on your twitching pussy, your body is still aroused in the places that count.

Foxx starts to unzip his pants, and pulls out his already hard member, “I’m not done with you yet, little vixen. Not until I’m fully satisfied.”

He grabs your waist, and pulls you onto his hard dick. The pleasure of being able to feel him inside you superseded any sensations you previously had; his penetration was a pain killer you didn’t know you needed until now. He pumps himself into you in an eager pace with your pussy squeezing on his member tightly.

He pulls your arms behind you lifting your upper half, and he whispers in your ear…

“I’ve been waiting to train this filthy cunt of yours, pet. From now on your cunt belongs to me, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You like my hard dick in you, little vixen?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Yeah, I know you like my thick, hard dick in your tight, wet cunt, dirty girl.”

Foxx continues to slide in and out of you until you have your 2nd orgasm making your body convulse uncontrollably as you squirt all over yourself. Without pausing he flips you over on your back, and starts to fuck you in the missionary position. Your whole being is being pushed to the limit; at this point you can’t tell up from down. Feeling so many things is making you go into sensory overload. You try to speak, but it all just comes out as complete gibberish. Your breathing has become irregular making it hard for your body to keep stable. At some point you fell in and out of consciousness between the 2nd and 3rd orgasm.

After your 4th Foxx had released his seed inside you; too bad you couldn’t feel how hot it was because of how numb you were from your body shutting down. He stood above your limp body surveying the damage. He nudges you with his foot, and you didn’t even flinch. He cleans himself up, opens the interrogation room door, and asks one of his subordinates about the whereabouts of Ash.

“We’ve managed to capture the target, Colonel”, the soldier replies.

“Good. Get a team ready ASAP.”

“Yes, Sir…what about the girl?”

“We’ll dispose of her on the way. She’s no use to us anymore.”

They carry you still naked in a truck where you were thrown in a pile of garbage bags. Still unable to move you stare into Foxx’s eyes, and he stares back saying…

“Au revoir, petit renarde.”

Foxx knocks on the side of the truck as a signal to drive away, and he rides off leaving you behind with your memories. You look at the sky with a different view of life as you lay there naked in that heap of trash; taking life as it comes knowing you can handle a lot more than you think. If you could handle a person like Colonel Foxx you can handle anything this life throws at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my #1 ride or die fan <3
> 
> You get Foxx this year since you got Arthur last year!
> 
> Thanks for supporting me in literally everything that I do for Banana Fish.


End file.
